


Stormy Christmas

by Sandrew



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 221 Baker Street, Black/white movie, Bookshop, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Bottom John, Breakfast, Charles Dickens - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Morning, Coming Out, Days Before Christmas, Eating Disorder, First Kiss, Fluff, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, High Sherlock, Hurt in the knee, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, London, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbate, Molly in love with Lestrade, Music, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Philip Anderson - Freeform, References to Clue | Cluedo, Romance, Scotland Yard, Sexual Abuse, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sleepy John Watson, Smut, Snow, Top Mycroft, Top Sherlock, Umbrella, Uncertain Mycroft, Uncertain Sherlock, blowjob, handjob, molly hopper - Freeform, mystrade, panicattack, puppylove, snowstorm, violin, war damage, windy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrew/pseuds/Sandrew
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner in the snowly and stormy London. Sherlock Holmes has a darker storm that comes from the inside. Can John Watson be the one who bring Sherlock out and save him? After all christmas is a time for miracles :D





	1. Violin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fluffy, smutty, angst christmas story about Johnlock and Mystrade. Who spend christmas with Molly and Mrs Hudson at 221 Baker Street.

The snow layed heavy this night on Baker Street, just a couple of days before christmas. A thick cloud of snow, slowly fell down on the nearly empty street.

John was embedded in the couch on 221 Baker Street, and sleepy he looked out the window. It feelt almost like a dream, when he watched the snow spreed in the wind, and at the same time listen at Sherlock who played the violin. Half way in his sleep, John turned his head against Sherlock. He stood a bit away from the couch, in his blue dressing-gown and played soft like an angel. The light and the shadow played at his face, so Sherlocks cheekboones became even sharper. The narrow and tall fingers went over the strands like he never have done anything else in his whole life. John eyes shut closed for a second and he yawned a bite.

" Sherlock Holmes is the most beautiful human in the world."

John thought, and smiled from the corner of his mouth.

Everything Sherlock did was perfect, the movment of the bow, how Sherlock layed his chin at the violin, and how he took small elegant steps in the room as he played his music. Despised the fact that John could not take his eyes away from Sherlock, that was not far the best part of it all. The absolut best part was the music he made. A symphony of soft and sweet sounds, echoed magically in the room and mixed perfectly with the snowy weather. The melody swallowed everything included Johns soul. The violin spoke of darkness, light, beauty and pain. John floated like he was on clouds. Warm and fuzzy he curled up more in the couch, and closed his eye of pleasure.

Sherlock that had lost himself in the world of the violin, now looked at John Watson. With his hair all tousled, he layed on the pillow and breathed heavy. Sherlock thought that John Watson could not be any more beautiful than this, when he sleeped in his knitted jumper and smiled widely.

" Should I stop playing, so you can sleep?" Sherlock asked soft, and paused in the middle of the chord.

" No, I love to hear you play." John smiled, with his eye half way closed.

Sherlocks heart beat twice as fast. Nobody had ever said that they loved anything he had done, and deep inside he doubted that there was something about him to love.

" You do?" Sherlock asked low.

" Of course silly." said John, and turned his head.

Sherlock smiled and keeped on playing. John loved Sherlocks smile, and took a note in his head to make Sherlock do it more often.

Once again the lovely notes floated over in the living room. John burried himself more in the soft blanked.

" Don't stop." John mumbled.

Sherlock smirke widely.

" Would not dream about it John."

Sherlock walked around the room and played hour after hour. Carfully he put the violin down, and fumble to John that now was asleep. Silently Sherlock pulled his finger through Johns hair. He wonder if he imagen that John smiled at the movment. Fast like a wind he pushed the thought away. How could John possibly love him?Gently he stroke the tousled hair, while he slowly moved against his lips. It was so close Sherlock could almost brush them with his own. Then he curse himself, and quickly turned away, to go to the bedroom.

The detective stopped halfway there, when he screamed. John twisted around in the couch, and yelled from the top of his lungs. Sherlock turned around. John was still asleep, and he grabbed his knee as it spasms. Cold sweat run from his face. Sherlock notice how his fast breaths comes out in panic attacks. Suddenly John woke up in agony, his eyes was black and he sat up.

Sherlock ran there and sat next to John, who was screaming nonstop.

" John!" Sherlock said loud as he took Johns face in both his palms. " John listen to me, it is all in your head. It is not real."

Sherlock saw how the bloodvain on John throat tensen. Johns cheek turned red like he had fever, the pulse just keep rushing, when the heart was pounding tripple as fast.

" Do you hear me?"

" Gaahhh!!"

John cried out in pain. His blue eyes, who now was raven black, was fixed down on his knee, who he frenetictly massage.

"Look at me John." Said Sherlock loud and clear. Smooth he took one hand over Johns own and draw them in a circle.

John stopped to yell a bite, and looked deep in Sherlocks eyes.

" It is just in your head. It does not hurt."

Calmly Sherlock continued massage Johns knee. His other hand stroke the line of Johns cheekbone.

Soon John stopped screamed and start to shake. After a while John dark eyes got it color back and his pulse went down.

" Your knee is fine....your knee is fine....your knee is fine."

Sherlock repeated the word over and over again. And he did not broke the eyecontact for a second. Then all the sudden he stopped shaking and John let go of his knee.

" Sherlock." John whisper and closed his eyes.

" I am here John."

Sherlock took his hand on Johns chest.

" Remember to breath my angel."

Rapidly John breath out.

" Take deep breaths. Breath in."

John shakely pulled in some air.  
  
" And now breath out." Sherlock continued.

John slowly breath out.

" You are doing good. Do it one more time."

Sherlock smiled proudly and moved his tumb on his chest. Over and over again John breath slowly and deep. Soon he did not sweat and could breath normal.

" How do you feel? Does it hurt?

" No."

Before Sherlock knew it, John leaned in and kissed him. So many thoughts ran through Sherlocks mind, and they all blow away like the snow in the wind. All that was left were the taste of John soft lips.

" I love you Sherlock Holmes."  
  
John smiled with big dimples and burried himself in the dark blue dressing-gown.

" I love you to John Watson."

Sherlock was so happy he could burst. He stroke his lips against his hair. Hard he held him in his arms, and had no planes to ever let him go.


	2. Umbrella

Mycroft looked up at the snowy sky, and smoothly open his umbrella. The moon lit up the white landscape on the streets of London, this late evening.

" Honey?" Said a soft manvoice.

" Yes Greg?" Mycroft smiled, and looked down at Lestrade, who leaned against his shoulder.

Mycroft held the umbrella over them both with his left hand, and the right one was around Lestrades waist. 

" Are you alright? You seems tense? Said Lestrade, and stroke his hand up at Mycrofts back.

Mycroft smiled at the movment, but then sign deeply.

" It is Sherlock. I just know he will found out about us."

Lestrade stopped and took Mycrofts face in his hands.

" Who cares what Sherlock Holmes thinks?" 

" He will mock us or think it is a joke." He continued bitterly. " And I..." Mycroft paused and looked in Lestrades dark brown eyes, who he thought was so deep and beautiful. " I could not stand if he laughs." 

Lestrade looked steady in Mycrofts blue eyes that was shining of insecuresty." 

" My beloved Mycroft. No one is going to laugh at you. And if Sherlock do it, I am putting him i jail." Lestrade smiled mischievous.

Mycroft smiled wide.

" There you go! That is the smile I have been looking for." 

Lestrade laugh happily and massage Mycrofts sharp cheekbones. 

Mycrofts smile faded for a bit.

" I do not want anybody to know about us. At least not yet..." He said with a guilty face. 

Lestrade played with his hair and gently spoke.

" Mycroft, you do not have to look so guilty. I do not want to pressure you. You can come out when you are ready. We are taking everything in your pace. Okey?" 

Mycroft leaned in and kissed the inspector right on the mouth. The snow fell heavy on the umbrella, that embedded them both. Soft he lay a hand on Lestrades back and pulled him closer. Lestrade closed his eyes and kissed Mycroft, as deep as he possibly could. 

" I love you so much Gregory Lestrade." He mumled in his mouth.

" I love you to Mycroft Holmes." Lestrade smiled and burried his fingers in his hair. 

" Do...do you... do you mean it?" 

Mycroft voice gone husky and sad. 

" Hey, Mycroft look at me." Lestrade pleade.

Mycroft who had suddenly broken the kiss, now looked him in the eyes. 

" What do you se?" 

He opened his mouth.

"Do not analys me. Just look at me Mycroft. Look." 

Lestrades eyes was determined. Mycroft looked at him, erased all his thought and just felt him.

Greg was angelic, when his grey bang stood right up and the dark shining eyes looked at him. Everything about him was beautiful, how he moved, how his dark voice sound like, his smell and his tall coat. Mycroft just realised what the most angelic thing about him was. It was how Lestrade looked at him. The brown dark eyes never leaved his blue for a second. There were so much love and desire in them. Lestrade was sad that Mycroft did not love himself, as much as he loved him. 

Mycroft could feel Lestrades finger shiver, as they touched his cheekbones. His breath became faster when Mycroft leaned in closer. Lestrade took his boyfriend hand, and placed it on his chest, next to his heart. It raced widely when Mycroft touch it. 

" Do you se now? My heart only beats for you, and nobody else in the whole wide world, can make it beat faster." 

When he tangled them together. Mycroft cried and smiled all at once. 

Lestrade brushed his lips at Mycrofts. Once again they kissed. It was soft and slow. Mycroft throwed away his umbrella, and grapped Lestrades throat with both of his hands. 

The snow drop more richly and swiftly. But neither of them care about the snow.

" I am feeling good now." Said Mycroft warmly. 

Lestrades sign peaceful and leaned his head at Mycrofts shoulder.


	3. Book

Molly bounced into the bookshop, and then embarrassed covered the soft scarf over her red cheeks, when she saw Lestrade. Molly smiled big and silly, when Lestrade draw his hand through the grey bang, so little snowflakes fell to the floor.

" Hey Molly!" Lestrade smiled, and wave.

Molly smiled shy and walked down to Lestrade, and Mycroft, who leaned against a bookshelf. 

" Hey Greg! Hey Mycroft. So are you here to buy books? Or yes of course or else you would not be in a bookshop." Said Molly, and wiggled her boots back and forth. " But are you buying it for christmas at Sherlock and John? I also want to buy something, but I do not know what." 

Mycroft who leaned at the books and had the umbrella on his arm, said cooly.

" Yeah, I meet Greg outside on the street, so we decide to find christmas gifts together." 

Lestrade looked at Molly.

" We can help eachother to find something to Sherlock and John.

" Good Idea." Smiled Molly delighted and happly rounded some shelves. 

Mycroft suprised lifted a eyebrown and turned to Lestrade.

" Is she always so..."

Lestrade smirked.

" Happy? Chatty? Colorful?" 

Mycroft smirked to.

" All three." 

In the bookshop most people did wear grey or black winter clothes. So Mollys long yellow coat and red scarf, clearly stand out from the rest. 

" Most of the time." 

Mycroft leaned at his ear, and said in a low voice. 

" So how long has Molly been in love with you?" 

Lestrade sigh aroused, when he felt the hot air from Mycrofts mouth. 

" Do not be silly, Molly does not love me." 

" Really? So why is she blushing in your presence?" 

Lestrade shrugged his shoulders.

" It is cold outside?" 

" Belive what you want. But Molly could not take her eyes of you." Mycroft said, and nonchalant start to read a book. 

Lestrade thought deeply and asked.

" Do I look at you that much?" 

Mycroft looked up from the book, and looked around. Then he gently put the handle of the umbrella on Lestrades back, and pulled him closer. 

" I am looking more at you." 

Mycroft smiled big and light as a feather, he stroke his lips at Lestrades, that closed his eye and breath him in.

" Not here." Lestrade said trembling. 

" I know." Mycroft breath out, and they start to follow Molly.

Molly was looking at puzzles, and showed them one with a motive from the 1800- century England. 

" What do you think? Is it to many pieces?" 

" More like to few. But you wont find anymore than 2000 pieces." 

"We can give him a detectivbook." Said Lestrade.

" He will just figure out who is the murder before the first five pages." Said Mycroft, and pulled his mouth.

Lestrade got a sly look.

" Not if we tear out the end." 

Molly look suprised at both. 

" But wont he figure out the answer, even without the end?" 

" Yeah, but imagen how frustrated Sherlock will be, when he can not have it confirmed." Lestrade laughed easily.

Mycroft smiled to himself, and thought how much he loved Lestrade, in this moment. Molly just shrugged her shoulders, and once again looked at the puzzle. 

" So what do you think Mrs Hudson is going to buy for them?" Molly asked curious.

" A tea set maybe?" Responded Lestrade, and gone through the shelves for a good book. 

" It is no use to buy any christmas gifts. Sherlock will just shot them with his gun." 

Lestrade looked lectures at Mycroft and said." 

" Mycroft, be nice." 

Molly thought for a bit.

" But he does like to shot things. I mean not people, but stuff, but not in public. But it was one time..." 

Mycroft cut Molly of.

" A ship bottle. He would love that." 

Lestrade fingered on the bottle, in Mycrofts hand.

" Wonderful." 

Molly looked dreamy at Lestrade, who facinated look at the ship.

" You are...it... the ship is good." 

Molly blushed more than ever and just want to disappear into her scarf. Lestrade realized Mycroft was right, and a awkward silent lay around them.

" So, we take the ship, puzzel and a dectetivebook?" 

Mycroft looked at the book in his boyfriend hand.

" Yes!" 

" Absolutly!" 

Both breath out eased. And they all payed together. 

Then they all went down the snowy road. It was still snowing, and on some place, it was up their ankles.

" I see you at christmas." Molly smiled at walked the opposite way. 

" Goodbye." Lestrade said, and Mycroft lifted his hat as a goodbye. 

Lestrade looked and spoke when Molly was all gone.

" Do you think she notice?" 

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

" She is not smart enough." 

Lestrade shoot him a look.

" Do not be mean Mycroft." 

Mycroft looked away and tremble. 

" I am sorry. I am just nervous." 

Lestrade took his hand, and kissed the black glove. 

" Belive me. No one is going to make fun of you or laugh. They are family." 

Mycroft dimples showed up, and he griped Lestrades hand harder. 

" What would I do without you Greg?" 

" Yeah, probaly get in less trouble." 

Both Greg and Mycroft laughed. Hand in hand they walked down Baker Street.


	4. Breakfast

"Good morning." Said John happy, and Sherlock who was reading a thick book in the chair at the breakfast table, looked up when John embraced him from behind. 

" Good morning, did you sleep well?" asked Sherlock, who smiled and plesant closed his eyes, when John burried his face in his tousled and curly hair. 

" Yes, very much." 

Little dimples showed up in John face, and Sherlock could feel them, despice he had his back turned on him.

" No nightmares?" 

John shook his head and lightly stroke his lip at Sherlock hair.

" You hunt them away last night." 

Sherlock smiled once again and brought John hands to his mouth.

" I will always do that." 

John closed his eye and just took in Sherlock as much as he could.

" How can I be so lucky, to have you?" Said John who could not stop smiling. 

Sherlock felt who John slowly smelled his hair, and burried himself deeper. He never wanted John to stop.

" I am more lucky to have you." 

John laughed, and Sherlock enjoyed the vibrations. 

" So, is this the part when I says I am the most lucky. Then you say no I am the most lucky, and then it continued until someone scream okey you have the most luck." 

Sherlock giggle a bite.

" I hope not." 

John stroke one of Sherlock curles and then sat down beside him.

" Have you made breakfast?" 

Sherlock nods and returned to his book.

" I wanted to suprise you." 

John smiled sheepishly.

" Mrs Hudson made it, right?" 

Sherlock looked up.

" No, I made it." 

John raised both his eyebrowns.

" Come on Sherlock." 

Sherlock looked the same, and he did not think John could lifts his eyebrowns anymore, but now they was almost at his hairline. 

" Did you made breakfast? You do not even go out to buy milk." 

Sherlock suddenly looked small and insecure.

" Did I made it wrong? Should I have made more food?" 

John looked at the table. There was one cup of coffe for them both, a pot of tea and juice and two glas each. On the rest of the table, every inch was filled with food. Differend kind of pasty, cheese, bacon, sausage, eggs, pies and new baked bread, that spreed a lovely smell in the whole room

He laughed kindly with dimples, and leaned forward, to kiss Sherlocks cheekbone.

" Do you know how cute you are?" 

Sherlock looked confused at John.

" So, is it good?" 

" It is perfect." 

Sherlock slowly stroke John jawnline and smiled wide.

" I am glad to hear that." 

John giggled of Sherlock thumb movment. It was rarely he had seen Sherlock show strong emotions. Most of the time he was reserved, even to those he was close to. But now he was snickering briefly and smiled big and silly. 

" What are you thinking of?" Sherlock asked, as he touched John dimple. 

" Of how much I love you." 

Sherlocks hand twitched and he stuttered.

" Do you really mean it?" 

John took Sherlock hand and moved it to his hair.

" Yes. I have never loved anyone like I love you now." 

John blue eyes looked in Sherlocks hazels. Not for a moment did he break the contact. John voice was honest and soft. Slowly John lay his mouth on Sherlocks and sucked on his thin lips. 

" John." 

Sherlocks eyes shut closed. His brain worked on overdrive, when it tried to take in the millions of impressions, and at the same time his heart was pounding hard in his chest.

" Trust me, my angel." John mumled in his mouth, and Sherlock gasped a yes.

They brooke the kiss slowly. Sherlock felt a great adrenaline kick going throgh his body. More powerful than any drugs could be. 

" Can we just ignore the others and celebrate christmas ourselfs?" 

Sherlock took a sandwish and ate it hungrily. John took a small plate and put some bacon and egg on it. 

" Come on, it will be nice, and only people we know are coming. Mycroft, Greg, Molly, Mrs Hudson." 

" If you are inviting Andersson, I am not coming." 

Big crumbles came out of John mouth when he laughed loudly." 

" No worry I wouldn't. I know you do not like social events very much. But christmas is only once a year." 

Sherlock tilted back the chair, and sigh dramatically.

" It feels like more."

John smiled a little and drank his lukewarm coffe.

" It will be cozy I promise. We can all sit by the fire, roasting marshmallows, playing board games..." 

Sherlock pulled the chair forward and John went silent.

" I just want to celebrate christmas with you." 

John looked at Sherlock and slowly got up. Sherlock looked suprised when John took his hand, and he got up to. He led him out of the kitchen. Sherlock twitch and shudder, when he thought they were going to the bedroom. Then he sigh out, when they just sat on the couch. 

" We have time to be alone." 

John lay his hand on Sherlock hair. Sherlock moaned far down his throat, and put his head in Johns lap. 

" Please do not stop." he growled dark. 

John blushed and was a little ashamed of how aroused he was.

" So, you like it?"

Sherlock turned his head, so John could reach more of his hair, and closed his eyes delightful.

" Yes." 

John stroke his tousled hair, and pulled a curl around his thumb. Gently he played with Sherlocks hair, who shiver pleasurable by the warm fingers. Soon Sherlock were asleep heavily. 

A long time John watched him sleep, once in a while Sherlock sigh lightly. Suddenly Sherlock rolled his head more inward, in his sleep, and pressed his head at John genitals. Against his own will he got a boner. The orgasm spreed, when Sherlock rolled his head at the hard area. John moaned and pulled Sherlocks head away from him. 

I can not cum. I can not cum. He repeated over and over.

" I am so sorry Sherlock." 

Just then he drowsy woke up.

" Sorry for what?" 

Sherlock looked groggy at John, who turned red, and hide his face in his palms. Sherlock who almost lay his mouth on John erection, got up.

" John I... did not... mean to." Sherlock looked guilty at John, that slowly took away his hands. " I was asleep, it..." 

John hushed him.

" It is okay." 

Sherlock looked miserably, and put his forehead on his.

" Was it uncomfortable?" 

John looked shocked at Sherlock. A bit at the time he recovered, and the orgasm disappeared.

" No, but I should not had...you should be able to sleep on me...without...I did not mean to..." 

Sherlock hushed John with his mouth, in a soft kiss. John gasped happly, that was the first time Sherlock had kissed him first.

" Do not worry my angel." 

He sigh out in relief. Sherlock leaned his heavy head sleeply at John shoulder.

" Did you sleep badly last night?" 

" I was worried about you." Sherlock yawned and closed his eyes.

" Thank you for the breakfast." John burried himself in the sweet curly brown hair. " And thank you for hunting away my nightmares. Now let me hunt away yours." 

Sherlock looked at him, so deep and praying, like just he could do.

" Sleep with me John Watson." 

John melted like butter and lay down on the couch, with Sherlock curled up in his arms.

" What else, Sherlock Holmes?" 

Mrs Hudson locked up the front door, as usually, and walked in to the living room. She looked at the couch, where John lay cozy sleeping with one hand on the floor, and the other on Sherlock shoulders. Sherlock lay nuzzled on Johns neck, with his arm resting on his jumper. Mr Hudson then saw the crammed table, and bursted out.

" Are we having the whole court over to dine?" 

Sherlock got up and felled of the couch, mean while John tried to locate the sound. When he saw Mrs Hudson he stuttered.

" Mrs Hudson...we...it..." 

Sherlock blushed hard. John stared facinated, who never had seen Sherlock blush before.

" Do not worry boys, I already know about how you feel about eachother, even long before you knew it yourselfs." 

Mr Hudson sat down for a cup of tea. She then looked at Sherlock on the floor, as she slurped her tea.

" It was surely gods grace, that you two was just sleeping in the couch." 

John did not think that Sherlock could blush anymore, but now he was red all the way down to the scalp. 

" I am just...there are things...that I have to..." 

Sherlock got up and half run out of the room. John did not know what to do, so he sat down next to Mrs Hudson, who calmly drank some more tea. Restless John start to drummed the inside of the table.

" Do not worry, dearest. I have no plan to shout out your relationship to everybody." 

John breathed out trembeling, and then shortly said.

" We are not a couple." 

Mr Hudson lifted a eyebrown and smiled shrewd.

" Is that so? But Sherlock really likes you John." 

John continued drumming and with his head full of thoughts, he asked Mrs Hudson. 

" Do you think Sherlock, will ever like himself?" 

Mrs Hudson let out a big sigh and put her cup down.

" I do not know. But if anyone can get into the deep of that man, it is you."


	5. Scotland Yard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual abuse in Sherlocks mind.

" Anderson, where is he?" 

Lestrade hurried up his steps, and a proud Anderson was strolling beside him.

" In the cell down the hall. He was delirious, and sat in the snow right on the street. I think he is high." 

Sherlock lay face down on a bunk in the cell, with his back at them. Lestrades heart stoped for a moment, but when he saw small movment, he breathed out in relief

" Sherlock?" 

Sherlock looked up and his eyes was pitch black, and Lestrade looked lecturering at Anderson, who just smiled.

" Anderson, your idiot! Did you lock him up the day before christmas, and do not even look if he is alright?" 

" But he took..." 

Lestrade did a big facepalm and interrupted Anderson, who waved his hands defensive.

" Do you know how long he was out in the cold snow?" 

" No...I...bbbut...caught.." 

Anderson that had expected a reward, went speechless of suprise.

" Just go." 

Lestrade removed the hands of his face, and looked sterned at Anderson, who left after hesitating a while. Sherlock got up on shaky feet, and grabbed the bars, with his sweaty hands.

" Are you going to tell John?" He asked miserably.

Lestrade sigh deep, but shook his head. 

" That is not my matters. But what is my matter, is that you subject yourself to danger." 

Sherlock leaned his head to the bars and looked down, so Lestrade would not see the magnified pupils, or the fact that his eyelids flickered. 

" The detective inspector does not care if you are in danger. Why would he? Do you really think he is your friend?" 

Moriarty stood beside Sherlock and whispered the words soft and heavy.

" How much did you take?" 

Lestrades voice drown Moriartys and gently he touched Sherlock face. 

" I do not know." 

Sherlocks voice turbid and when Lestrades fingers touched his cheek, he backed away. Moriarty laughed amused and leaned closer to his ear.

" A bit of a mess are we? Even the most simple touch are you scared of. Why do not you tell the inspector that? Or the fact that you fear to have sex with John Watson? You know as much as I, that the second you sleep with John, he will not want you anymore." 

Sherlock stared out the policestation, when he felt Moriartys wet mouth by his ear, heard the loud moans, and saw Moriartys hand on his crotch.

" Sherlock, you can not do any more drugs. We are worried about you." Said Lestrade stern, but at the same time soft.

Sherlock twist uncomfortable, but Moriartys hand did not move from the outside of Sherlocks pants. Slowly Moriarty kneaded his cock, and smirked.

" We? Does he mean your brother who hates you? Mrs Hudson who only talks to you beacuse she is the landlady? 

" Stop it." Sherlock begged, and start to cramp in his whole body.

" Does the inspector talk about himself, who only wants you to stop breaking the law? Or perhaps Molly, that just want to come inside your pants?" 

Moriarty violently touched his hand in circles inside Sherlocks boxershorts. Lestrade notice how Sherlock pulse increased, and how his eyes went even darker.

" Sherlock...look at me...it is just in your head." 

" What do you think sweet little John thinks about you?" Moriaty smiled like a predator and bit his neck. " Soon he will se how broken, empty and arrogant you really are." A deep laughter leaved Moriartys throat, and Sherlock shudder. " Nobody...can...love...you...Sherlock...Holmes." 

Sherlock yelled from the top of his lungs. Moriarty drag down Sherlocks pants and then start to unbuttoned his own. Sherlock closed his eye so hard, they start to hurt, and then he slide down to the floor. 

" Greg! Do not let him touch me. Please Greg. Do not let him touch me. Please." 

Lestrade determined lock up the cell, and took Sherlock in his arms.

" Sshyy. There is no one here." 

Sherlock cried his eyes out, on Lestrades shirt, and grabbed his collar. 

" I am so scared. It is so dark. He is going to take me." 

Lestrade calmly stroke his curly hair, and Sherlock curled up like a child on Lestrades shoulder.

" It is okay Sherlock. You are safe. Nobody is going to touch you."

Sherlock sobbed at the warm shoulder, and mumbled Moriartys name over and over. Lestrade could barely hear the words, as they swallowed up by his shirt.

" There is no one here. It all happens in your head. Everything will be okay, I promise."

" No, nothing will be okay." 

Something Mycroft said came back to Lestrade. A song from the Holmes brothers childhood, that Mycroft had mentioned on one of their dates. Lestrade start to sing in a low voice, the lyrics came a bit at the time. He saw how Sherlock listen with all his soul, and after a short time his pulse went down. He started to breathed normaly and Sherlock knuckles that was all white of the hard grip, now got its color back. Lestrade stop to sing, but he continued to hold Sherlock, whos eyes was almost back to hazel. Lestrade stroke his sweaty curles and smirked.

" You remembered my name." 

Sherlock node. "Of course." Then he asked sore. " Do you think John loves me?" 

Lestrade did not had to think for long.

" Absolutely." 

Sherlock shut his eyes.

" How do you know it? How do you know that you love Mycroft?" 

Lestrade looked suprise down at Sherlock.

" I should had known you would figure it out. Mycroft thinks you will laugh at him, for being with me." 

Sherlock smirked from the corner of his mouth.

" Well, if I did. He can laugh at John and me if he like." 

Lestrade smirked back.

" Come on Mr Holmes. Sleep the drugs away. I give you a ride home later." 

Sherlock leaned his body weight at Lestrade, when he was on his way back to the bunk, the inspector lead him the other way.

" Come here, you need a softer bed. Sleep on the couch in the staffroom." 

The room was empty, and Sherlock got help to lay down comfortable. Lestrade pulled a soft blanked over him.

" Thank you Greg, you are a good friend." He mumbled in the pillow.

" You do not have to thank me. That is what friends do. And I will listen if you want to talk, Sherlock." 

Lestrade sat down on a armchair next to the couch. Sherlock got gladly affected by the word friend, and burried his face deeper in the pillow, so Lestrade would not see his face.

" I am not so good with feelings. I am scared of them. Scared to come close to somebody." 

Sherlock talked in a sad voice, and look up, when Lestrade laughed kindly. 

" Do you know how much alike your brother you are?" 

" You did not answered my question." 

" About what?" 

Sherlock looked seriously.

" How do you know you love Mycroft?" 

Lestrade stroke his hand through the grey hair, and leaned back at the armchair.

" I am feeling good when I am with Mycroft. I gets happy and I want him to be happy to. Make him laugh, make him tell stories." The inspector dimples came up, and he laughed happly. " Man...I could just listen to him for hours, and talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Just to look at him makes my day. A life without him does not exist in my head."

Sherlock sigh.

" I know I love John, more than anything, but how can he..." 

Lestrade silent him with a look.

" If you want my opinion. I think it is the smallest thing John does, that shown his love. Like how he smiles when you solve a case, gives you compliments, pulled out a chair for you at dinner and reading a book out loud for you, that he secretly dislikes, because you love it so much.

Sherlock suddenly sat up, and his hair were all tousled on one side.

" You have to remind Mycroft that you love him. Very often." 

Lestrade looked interested at Sherlock, who many color eyes sparkle deeply.

" Will he ever belive it?"

Sherlock thought a while, and wonder if Lestrade was refering to him as well." 

" I hope so."

" Try to sleep." 

Lestrade embedded Sherlock. Soon he was heavely asleep.

" Well Sherlock Holmes. One more thing John and I have in common, is that we are trying to heal the Holmes brothers scars." 

John throwed himself in Sherlocks arms, the second he entered the apartment.

" I have been so worried. Where have you been all day?" 

Sherlock stroke Johns jumper and worked on a exuse.

" My fault." Lestrade leaned at the doorframe. " I called Sherlock for help at the Scotland Yard. I thought the old case would just take an hour, but it was a bit tricky." 

John stroke his fingers at Sherlocks neck and smiled.

" You guys really should rest." 

Sherlock touched John collarbone inside the jumper. Lestrade merrily lifted his hat.

" Absolutely. Tomorrow on Christmas eve it is all resting and fun. I am expecting the best turkey I ever had in my life from you." 

" You bet it." John smiled, and Lestrade closed the door after him.

John looked after the dective inspector, when he turned around Sherlock grabbed his waist with both hands, and kissed him hard.

" I love you." 

John blushed, when he stood on his toes, and Sherlock eyes had a fire like color.

" Me to." 

Mycroft wander around with his oversnowed umbrella, and stooped when Lestrade came.

" Hey, where have you..."

The rest of the words drown in a wet and soft kiss. Mycroft smiled by the warm hands on his throat.

" I love you." Said Lestrade strongly, and massage the uper throat.

Mycroft smiled silly and happly.

" Me to."


	6. Christmas morning

The snow continued to fall in heavy white flakes, and John looked dreamy on it through the window.

" So Sherlock, what are the rules for tonight?" 

Sherlock sigh dramatically and looked at Mrs Hudson, who spoke to him, and at the same time was busy decorating.

" I will not shoot anything, not poison the guests, not do any drugs, not do any experiments and be polite." 

John giggled and turn to them.

" There there Mrs Hudson, do not have to high standards now." 

Sherlock smiled crooked and set the table. John walked away from the marvelous view and start to decorate the last thing on the christmas tree. Mrs Hudson looked at Sherlock, until he promised that the police would not have to come on christmas eve. 

" Except Lestrade." John flinked in, pleased with his sassy comment.

" I see you tonight deariest." Mrs Hudson said and walked out the door.

Sherlock layed on the armchair and grabbed his violin. Harmoniously the christmas spirit spread in the room, and John sat down beside him and listen. John was impressed over how good Sherlock played, he looked like he did not try at all, and the fingers wandering over the strings like they were on fire. Sometime Sherlock closed his eyes, and the music went even better, if that was possible.

" How do you do that?" Said John dreamy, who had not notice when he closed his eyes.

Sherlocks fingers stoped in the middle of the acord.

" It is all about to listen John Watson. You play the music with your hands, eyes, and your ears."

John noded at the answer, and layed back on the couch, with his eyes closed. Sherlock looked at John, were he layed curled up and smiling in his cute jumper, and Sherlocks heart filled with joy. Once again he started to play.

" What is that symphony? I do not recognize it."

" Ode to Watson." 

Sherlock smiled silly, and giggled a bit, when he saw Johns reaction.

" Did you write it?" 

John opened his sparkly eyes.

" Do you like it?" 

Sherlock got suprised when John curled up on his shoulder.

" I love it." 

Sherlock drop the violin, and the once steady fingers, now trembling on Johns waist. John looked up. 

" Sherlock?"

" Yes?" 

" Are you afraid?" 

John saw the fast pulse on Sherlocks throat, and felt how tense the muscles on his shoulder were. 

" I just... I do not know how touch you. I am afraid to do something wrong." 

John laughed bubbly, which send a shiver inside Sherlock.

" Sherlock, you can not do it wrong. Do not think so much. Just feel what is good. Like with the violin.

Very gently, Sherlocks right hand stroke John shoulders. After a while he played around the edge of Johns boxer. 

"That feels good." Sherlock moaned, when John leg wrapped around his own, and he start to lightly suck his neck.

They sat like that a long time. Both of them nervously and aroused explore eachother.

" If you want to stop. Do not be afraid to tell me. We take it at your pace." 

Sherlock looked down and sigh.

" I do not know what my pace is."

John got up from the soft blue dressrobe. He then leaned his forehead at Sherlocks, so he could look him in the eyes.

" Lets test our way forward, my angel." John massaged Sherlocks cheekbones, and said soft. " Do not forget how beautiful you are Sherlock Holmes. Whole of you. Okay?" 

Sherlock could not stop the hot tears, to burst out of the eyelinds.

" Stay, please." 

" What else you idiot?" 

Sherlocks hazel eyes shine clear, like after a wild storm. Peacefully he burried himself in Johns jumper.

" Read something." Sherlock muffled in Johns jumper.

John could burst of happines, when he felt Sherlock dimples smile. He looked around and grabbed a red book right from the floor.

" What is a christmas without Charles Dickens?"


	7. Christmas at Baker Street

Mrs Hudson arrived early on the evening, so she could help them to set out the big Christmas buffe. Outside the window, a snowstorm had spread across London. There were a full moon, who mixed together with the snow, so it became a white inferno in the dark. The apartment were lit up by many candles, when the snow had knock the powerlines out.

" Sherlock, can you help out?" Mrs Hudson sigh, and carried the big turkey.

" I am helping, I am spreading christmas spirit." Said Sherlock innocently, and played the violin.

" Spread some food on the table instead." John said, and helped Mrs Hudson with the turkey. 

" I am writing a symphony to you Mrs Hudson." Sherlock said blinking.

" How lovely dear." 

Sherlock continued to play, when suddenly Lestrade, Mycroft and Molly ran in, covered in snow, from top to toe.

" I thought we never make it here." 

Mycroft said and shut the door. Lestrade laughed, and start to brush of the snow, from Mycrofts coat.

" Mycroft looked like Mary Poppins, when he held the umbrella at the wind." 

When they hade walked through the door. Sherlock had notice how Molly had her arm around Lestrades. When they got safe from the wind, Lestrade pulled away uncomfortable, and Molly   
looked a bite disappointed. Sherlock thought about Moriartys word in his hallucination. Did not Molly love him after all? Were it actually Greg? Quick he pushed the memory away, and helped them to hang up their coats.

Everybody greeted eachother merrily, and sat down at the big christmas table. They ate and drank for many hours while talking lively. Even Sherlock who very often were reticent, now talked, joked, laughed, and had a good time.

After the meal they tired got to the living room. John, Sherlock, Mycroft and Lestrade sat down in the couch. Mrs Hudson and Molly sat in armchairs.

" Lovely meal Mrs Hudson, you had really outdo yourself." Said Lestrade and rubbed his stomach pleased.

Sherlock smirked.

" Do not forget, I walked all the way to the store to buy cranberry sause." 

Then John smiled the same.

" And I found a good bowl to it." 

Mrs Hudson laughed and drank some tea.

" What would I do without you boys?" 

" So should we open the presents?" Said Molly excitedly.

The table filled with everything from tea seats, books, sweaters and games. John gave Sherlock a cluedo game, and the whole gang start to play it. They split up in three teams. Lestrade and Mycroft in one, Mrs Hudson and Molly, And Sherlock and John in the other. They disagree a bit about the team, when all wanted Sherlock. He tried to act nonchalant about it, but Sherlock got proud and flattered. 

The candles light up the game in a mysterious way, so it felt like they were all there in the mansion. The storm outside made a magical sound, like in a fairy tale. John played with Sherlock fingers in the dark, and after he insured no one looked, he braided them together. Mycroft analyzed the moves with Lestrade, who complained about that the game was more about luck than skill. Mrs Hudson and Molly did a high five, when they were leading. John got up and started a fire in the fireplace. Then he curled up in his jumper to his chin. When it was not their turn, Sherlock huddle up read the dectective book he got.

" Come on! Who have rip out the last page?" Sherlock called, and John that were half asleep, jumped a bit. 

" No idea." Said Mycroft with a grine.

John jawned large and stretched his arms.

" Sherlock, you already know the murder. Don't you?" 

" Well it is the principle, to get it comfirmed." 

Mycroft and Lestrade shared a amused look.

" I know it was you Mycroft." 

Lestrade whistle, and Sherlock suprised raise a eyebrown.

" You did it Greg?" 

John choke on the tea, when Sherlock said the name right. He remind himself to ask him about it later. 

" You are the decetive Mr Holmes. Figure it out." Said Lestrade giggling, and also drank a cup of tea. 

Eventually the game ended, and Mrs Hudson and Molly won fair and square. Mycroft heaten up and demanded a rematch, Lestrade sat him down, and reminded him it was just a game, two second later he had to do the same thing to Sherlock. Later on they could watch a movie offline on Sherlocks laptop. It was a old black and white chritmas movie, and the candles slowly burned out, so the room bathed in darkness. John slept curled up on Sherlock shoulder. Very gentle he stroke Johns hair, with his thumb. When it were completly dark, he dare to do it. Lestrade held his boyfriends hand, and Mycroft were glad about the darkness, so his blush melted away. Molly could not be contacted, when she was so into the movie. Mrs Hudson somehow could se Sherlock fingers in Johns hair, and Mycroft and Lestrade holding hands. So peacefully she smiled. Mycroft whisper to Lestrade, who node.

" Sherlock, do you want to go smoke, on the balcony?" 

Sherlock looked confused at his brother, but then said a sure anyway. Mrs Hudson turned to them.

" But boys. It is a storm out." 

Mycroft got Sherlocks and his own coat.

" Do not worry Mrs Hudson. It will only be a couple of minutes." 

Sherlock started to stand up, but stopped when John sleepy took his hand. 

" Where are you going Sherlock?" 

He smiled by the missing tone in Johns eyes, and how warm his hand were.

" Just out the balcony with Mycroft. Go back to sleep dear." 

John curled up on the pillow, and Sherlock whisper so only they could hear it.

" How is your knee?" 

" Good." 

Sherlock smiled big and said softly.

" I will be right back." 

John were already asleep, and Sherlock took his coat from Mycroft, and the both walked out. 

The snow whirled around them and Sherlock tuck in his blue scarf. Mycroft fingered on his closed umbrella. Sherlock realised Mycroft did it because he was nervous. They did not needed a umbrella when the balcony had a roof on it, so the snow did not reach them. 

" I..." started Mycroft slowly, and leaned against the railing. " I suppose you have already figured out about..." 

Sherlock leaned at the railing to, and looked out in the storm.

" About you and Lestrade being a couple?" 

Mycroft noded and played once again with the umbrella shaft.

" Yes, what do you think about it?" 

Sherlock laughed and turned to his brother.

" Why do you care what I think?" 

Mycroft turned umcomfortable to Sherlock.

" I do not know." 

They looked at eachother for a long while. Sherlock then sighed.

" I am sorry Mycroft. For being such a lousy brother, that you can not come out to me. That you think I am going to mock you." 

Mycroft just gaped, and Sherlock blushed and looked away.

" I were actually going to come out now." Mycroft unexpectedly layed his hand over Sherlocks. " You are not a lousy brother Sherlock, I promise. Is there something else that are bothering you?" 

Sherlock looked down on their hands and shook his head. 

" No." 

" What happened at the police station?" 

Sherlock looked shocked at Mycroft.

" Did Greg tell you?" 

" No details. But I am worried about you little brother. How are things with John?" 

What happend next was a shock, even for Sherlock himself. He hugged Mycroft hard and sobbed to his shoulder. Mycroft stroke Sherlocks tousled curly hair, and layed a hand on his back.

" Sorry...I..."

Sherlock grabbed the back of Mycrofts coat harder. When he tried to blink away his tears.

"Schyy...it is alright...I am here..."

Mycroft started to hum the song that their parents use to sing for them. In a moment Sherlock stopped to sob and smiled nostalgic.

" Greg is lucky to have you." 

Mycrofts blue eyes filled with wonder.

" Does he?" 

Sherlock pulled out of the hug.

" I can see how much he loves you. Like John loves me. They are both trying so hard, to make us love ourselves." 

They stood silent, when the wind increased.

" The question is, if we can accept the love?" Mycroft sounded rough.

Sherlock opened the door, after a while and smirked lightly.

" Who knows? Christmas miracles can happen."


	8. Snowstorming night

The Snowstorm just keep getting worse and worse every minute. Mrs Hudson shut the balconydoor, when strong winds came in with Mycroft and Sherlock. Big part of the living room got snow over it and Mrs Hudson sigh loudly.

" Thats it. No one is going out more tonight. You will all sleep here tonight. Understood?" 

" I agree with Mrs Hudson." Lestrade yawned, and sleepy strokes his hair. " Even thought I love to see Mycroft soar over London with his umbrella. 

Mycroft smiled silly at Lestrades hand in his hair, but then got stern when he notice how Molly looked at Lestrade the same way. Sherlock took of his coat, and was suprise when his collar that always were up, now were down.

" So, should we watch another movie then?" Molly suggested.

" Wonderful idea. I get the popcorn. Mycroft you remembered were they are, don't you?" 

Mycroft noded confused, and they both steped in the kitchen.

Sherlock looked warmly at John, who was asleep curled up in his jumper. Smoothly he sat beside him, and could not help a little smile, when John head turn to his lap. A little more confidence, he stroke Johns dimple with his thumb.

Lestrade pushed Mycrofts body to his own, in slow heated humps, while he lightly bit his neck. Mycroft groaned and leaned at the kitchen island, and aroused grabbed the edge of it. Lestrade growled in his ear.

" I wanted to do that all evening." 

He rubbed his genitals faster on Mycrofts, who closed his eyes when he orgasm.

" More...Gregory...do not stop..."

Lestrande got down on his knees, and tore up the buttons on Mycrofts pants. Slowly he took whole of Mycrofts cock in his mouth, with only the thin boxershorts in the way. His tongue teased the hot area, and he gasped when Mycroft got hard in his mouth.

" Mycroft..."

Lestrades grey bangs stood right up, and Mycroft grabbed it shaky.

" Sssomebody...can...come..."

Mycrofts eyes were big like two moons. Then Lestrade got up, with a mischievous smile, playing in the corner of his mouth.

" Let them come. Let everybody see that you are mine." Said Lestrade and layed his arm around his neck. Mycroft pulled his mouth.

" And Molly? Should she see." 

Lestrade laughed and stroked his sharp cheekbone.

" Do you know how cute you are when you are jealous?" 

Mycroft snorted and said sharp.

" I am not jealous. I just hate the way she looks at you." 

Lestrade notices how Mycrofts face darken. So determined, he took his fingers under Mycrofts chin, so he could look into his clear blue eyes.

” I do not see Molly Hopper. I have a wonderful boyfriend, who makes everybody else seems blurry.”

Mycroft smile and grabbed Lestrades hand.

” Come, I want you.” 

All the candles had burned out, so the room were completly dark. Mrs Hudson and Molly had eventually gone to bed, so Sherlock and John were completly alone. Gently and loving Sherlock played with Johns hair, with the white and black movie in the background.

” Hello sleepyhead.” Sherlock smirked when John opened up his eyes, and stretched a bit.

” Hello, has all the others gone home?” 

John sat upp and rubbed his eyes. Sherlock loved Johns husky voice, and rested his face in his tousled hair.

” There is a snowstorm out. Everybody sleeps in different rooms.”

” I do not think there will be enough rooms.” 

Sherlock smelled Johns hair and just breathed it in.

” I think my brother and Lestrade are spooning right now. It takes a strange long time to make popcorn.” 

John had drifted to Sherlock shoulder with out realised it. But now he were wide awake, and happened to scalded Sherlock when he got up.

” What? They are a couple?”

” Ouch! Yes, elementary.” Said Sherlock and rubbed his tender head.

” Sorry, did I hurt you?” 

Sherlock laughed amused when John tried to find his head in the dark.

” No worry my angel.” John heard him say, and it started to tingled, when Sherlock took his hand. ” Come John, lets go to bed.” 

John giggled when Sherlock lifted him up on his back. Muffled he talked into Sherlocks shirt.

” Sherlock?”

” John?” 

They went to Sherlocks bedroom. John laughed bubbly.

” I can walk for myself, you know. I am not even tired anymore.” 

” Hush hush. No you can not.”

John rested his head on Sherlocks back, and smiled wide with large dimples.

” Merry christmas Sherlock.”

” Merry christmas John.” 

They both curled up in bed, and their forehead touched lightly. It were a peaceful silent, and Sherlock could only hear the storm if he listen very closely. Johns hand found its way up Sherlocks shirt, and he shudder. The fingertips stroked Sherlocks back, and with tiny movement, he pulled him closer. Wet and warm Johns lip brush Sherlocks throat. Carefully he started to unbottom Sherlocks shirt just a bit, and sucked on the hot skin by the collarbone. Sherlock closed his eyes and did not dare to move, scared that John would stop if he did. 

Closer and closer they rubbed at eachother. With a mixture of a gasp and a moan. John grabbed Sherlocks cock, and groaned aroused of the warm friction.

” John...I...sorry...”

In one second John pulled away his hand, and his blue eyes looked closely at him.

” Do you not like it?” 

Sherlocks impressions blend together. Johns steady hand on his hard member, the softness of his jumper and Johns heart pounding next to his own. Suddenly Moriartys word breaked through all.

” I...I do not want to do anything wrong.” 

Sherlock were trembling and John said loving.

” Sherlock, like I said before you can not do wrong. What do you use to like?” Sherlock looked down uncomfortable, then John realised. ” Are you a virgin?” 

” Yes.” He breathed out.

John kissed his lovely and sweaty curly hair.

” Should we stop?” 

Sherlocks many color eyes lit up like a sun and soon tear up.

” Do you promise not to leave me, after we have done it?” 

He just gaped and huged Sherlock tight.

” How can you think such a thing?” John hunched and sob. ” Never belive that. I know you think you are broken, but so am I. Your fears and demons, your scar and your weakness. That are the things I love about you. I love whole of you, like you love the whole of me.” 

Sherlock could feel how John hard grip started to hurt, but despite that he hold on hard to Johns jumper.

” I lied to you.” Said Sherlock so weakly, that John had to struggle to hear it” I was high the day before christmas. Lestrade took care of me. Inside my head I heard Moriarty mock me. Telling me how I afraid I am of touching. And how you were going to leave me.” 

It was once again quiet. John stroked Sherlocks lower back comforting.

” Come to me the next time you want to take drugs. So we can fight through that impulse together.” 

John did not had any time to react, before Sherlock salt mouth hardly  
sucked on his narrow lips.

” John...take me...I...I think I am ready. I am not a afraid anymore.”

Their mouths were still on eachothers, when John gently got on top of Sherlock, and asked.

” It is a big step, are you sure Sherlock?” 

Deep he watched Johns sparkly blue eyes, that shined of love and lust.

” Yes John Watson, I want you.” 

John played with Sherlocks curles, and stroke his cheekbone.

” We can take it slowly. Try what feels good, and if something are uncomfortable, we stop right away.” 

Sherlock swallowed hastily and wanted more of Johns hot air, so he opened his mouth more. Aroused and hungry John licked his underlip. 

” What if you are inside me, and I want to stop?” Said Sherlock uncertain. So John sigh and smiled.

” Then we stop, your idiot.” 

Sherlocks witty answer drown of moans, when John started to pressed down to his groin. Over and over Sherlock rolled his hips up, so their gentials rubbed warmly at eachother. Sherlock fingers found it way around the line between Johns thighs and hips. His thumb brush the cock outside the boxershorts, and Sherlock could feel how it tingled. John aroused bit Sherlocks neck and gasped out.

” More...do not stop...it is so good...”

Fumbling he draw his thumb in little circles, around the now wet boxershorts, and he could hear how John whimperd. Bit by bit he pushed harder, and the fabric were so wet it almost looked transparent. 

” John.” 

Sherlock moaned, with a dark voice, and took his whole hand inside the boxershorts.

” Sherlock.” 

The area were hot of the intense humping. John once again pushed down his hips, so Sherlocks hand rubbed between his stomach and Johns boner. The hot friction spred shivers in Sherlocks bodie. John accidently cum a little and stuttered.

” We...should...get...lube...”

John looked lustful at Sherlock, who grined.

” I can get it.” said Sherlock and walked out the door.

Mycroft looked around in the hallway, and stopped suprised, when Sherlock stod by the drawer and throw a jar at him.

” Do not use all of it.” 

Sherlock smirked sly, and grabbed another in the drawer. Mycroft almost drop it, and just stared at the lube.

” Sssure...”

On a second Sherlock happily walked away. Mycroft confused, walked to guest bedroom, and knocked three short and one long time.

” Who is it?” 

”I thought we agree to have a secret knocking, so you would know it is me?” 

Mycroft heard Lestrade giggle and say with a coy voice.

” I can not open, I am exstremely naked.” 

Mycroft who usally is very collected and shows as little emotion as possible, were now on the edge to broke down of desire. 

” If you do not open this door immediately Gregory Lestrade. I swear I will tear it down by the gears.” 

Lestrade loved when Mycroft lost controll, and his voice went all husky and shivery. Quickly he opened the door and asked aroused.

” So, did you found it?” 

” Yes.” 

Mycroft got in and shut the door. At once Lestrade ruffled his hair and teasing kissed his neck. Mycoft groaned, and pulled him into the bed, so Lestrade was on top of him. Lestrade examined his boyfriend and slowly a mischivious grine spred on his face.

” Mr Holmes, I think we have a problem. You have way to much clothes on.” 

Mycroft did his most sensual look and husky talked.

” Well...we can not have that. Can we?” 

Eagerly Lestrade yank his pants of, before he gave lightly wet kisses on his inner tights. Mycroft lost his breath and observed everything he did. Lestrade parted Mycrofts legs so he could reached more, which made him gasped for air. He bit and sucked on Mycrofts long leg. Only Lestrades grey bangs were shown, as he got deeper and licked at his hips. 

” You like it?” Lestrade asked and pulled of Mycrofts Boxershorts.

” Yes Gregory.” 

The boxershorts were glued to his stomach of sweat and foam. Lestrade took Mycrofts member in his mouth, and moaned of the heat in his cool mouth. Shaky he grabbed his grey bangs, when he orgasm. Lestrade bobbed his head, his tongue teasing licked the top. Smootly he moved his fingers to Mycrofts arse. With small circles movment, he stroke the area, and slide in a finger. Mycroft tensen and looked in his boyfriends sparkly eyes.

” Relas.” Said Lestrade muffled, as he blow him of harder.

Mycroft understood, and started to breath out and the tensen blew of. Lestrade smiled wide, and pulled the finger deeper in, then he softly pushed his prostate. Mycroft squirm aroused.

” Please...do...not...stop...”

Lestrade pulled away and got up to Mycrofts face. Playful he stroke Mycrofts underlip, who were swollen when he had bited on them. 

” Why in the world would I do that?” 

Lestrades mouth was salt of all the sucking, and he pushed his lips to Mycroft who had a scent of vanila. 

” Greg...I...want...”

Mycrofts word drowned in the passionated kiss. He wanted to give Lestrades as much pleasure, as he had got. He seems to understand? so he grabbed Mycrofts waist, and flipped him on top.

” Mycroft...” Lestrade said with a dark voice, and the blue eyes went black of lust. 

Mycroft looked amazed at him.

” How can you read my minds?” 

Lestrade pulled his mouth.

” That the first thing we learn on the academi.” 

Mycroft tugs his shirt of, and smiled wide, when Lestrades chest was raised and lowered in rocket speed.

” I have always wonder what your division are.” 

Lestrade look at Mycrofts naked body, and said happily with dimples, who looked like they were going to burst. 

” I love christmas.” 

Mycroft stroke Lestrades waist, then his chest, and last he kissed his stomach.

” Merry christmas my love.” 

He could feel his stomach vibrate and responded sighning.

” Merry christmas Mycroft.” 

For several minutes Mycroft stroke and kissed Lestrades body, while he sigh compliments in to his bare skin. 

” Mycroft...I...am so close...take me.” 

That made him look up, and raised his eyebrowns. 

” Really? You use to be on top...” 

Mycroft went silent, when Lestrade strok a finger to his mouth.

” Hush. Of course you should be on the top, my loved.” Lestrade then picked up the lub can, and waved it. ” So, what do you think?” 

Mycroft took of the cap, and smudge two fingers.

” I love you so much right now.” 

Then Lestrade blushed, Mycroft facinated looked at it, when it were very rare he did it. Very gently he layed his palms on Mycrofts throat, and let the finger rest on his face. Mycroft layed his hands on top of his, so the lube smudge out a bite. 

” I love you more for every second Mycroft.” When Mycroft blushed to, he kissed the red area ” Now take me your idiot.” 

Mycroft smiled mischievous, grabbed more lube and stroke it around Lestrades arse. He smudge on some more, and pulled in two fingers. Lestrades were so wet, the fingers glides in easy. Mycroft let out a soft moon when he lubricate his own cock. 

” Ready?” 

Mycroft always asked that before they did it, and Lestrade loved that, and he also loved how Mycroft were just as nervous and excited everytime.

” Ready.” 

Mycroft thrusted in a slow pace. Lestrade grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. Mycroft groaned far down his throat, and pushed down his hips, so his member hit Lestrades prostate soft.

” Haaarder.”

His prostate were pounding, when Mycroft thrust in differend angles. 

” Like this?” 

Lestrade moaned dark, and Mycroft could feel the precum come. 

” Mmm...you are amazing...”

He could feel his cock grown, and how the inside of Lestrades body shivered. Lestrades orgasm came in waves, when Mycroft speed up, and the slow it way down.

Just when Mycroft were about to warn Lestrade, he cumed. It were fast and stormy. A nano second later, Lestrade came to. Foam and lube blend together. Mycroft did a loadly moan and leaned at Lestrades forehead. When they both were empty, Mycroft pulled out, and cuddle up by Lestrades smudge and sweaty chest. He played with Mycrofts tousled hair, and laughed.

” Do you think everybody is still waiting for the popcorn?” Lestrade joked, and as a answerd, he got smashed by a pillow. 

Sherlock got the cap of the lub, and smeared John and then himself. Both of them were completly naked. John sat opposite to Sherlock in the bed, and just looked at him toutching himself. Sherlock moaned, and John could not help himself to giggled.

” What so funny?” 

For about five minutes Sherlock had masturbate, and loudly and dark moaned. He did make grimaces, when he had grabbed his cock harder and faster.

” Nothing, you are just so cute.” John said, and layed his hand on top of Sherlocks hand.

His face turned pink and a silly smile appeared on his face. 

” Do I make to much noice?” 

John stroke both of their hands up and down Sherlock cock, slow and deep.

” No, you are perfect.” 

Sherlock sigh out.

” You mean it?” Said Sherlock and tilted his head back, when he could feel the hot friction, that made him weter and harder.

” Absolutly, just enjoy and relax.” 

John climb on top of Sherlocks knee and sat down. In a good pace, he puched down his gentials at Sherlock groin, and panting in his ear. Clumsy Sherlock grabbed John waist and pulled him closer. John and Sherlock under parts were a mess of sweat, lube and some cum. 

” Ohh...Sherlock...I...must...” John trembles of lust. ” Take me... I must have you inside me.” 

Before Sherlock could react he flipped over, so he layed on the bed with John under him.

” You want me on the top?” 

Sherlock blinked and John pulled his arm around his neck.

” What else?

The blue eyes looked so admiringly in his green brown, so he got tear in his eyes.

” Do not cry my angel, we can stop. Please do not be sad.”

John wipe Sherlocks tear away.

” No, I am not sad. I am just so happy. You have no idea how much you help me. I love you.” 

” I love you to.” 

Sherlock took in the words. Hungry he kissed John, and burried his hand in his messy hair. John open his mouth wider, and toutch him from his abs, up to his collarbone. For many minutes they explore eachother and could not stop smiling. When Sherlock parted John leg just a little to stroke his tigh, his thumb brushed the cock. That made John scratch Sherlock back. 

” Sorry.” 

” No worry.” 

Both of them were overheated and Sherlock thrust in. John cried out and Sherlock stoped.

” Does it hurt?”

” Yeah, use a little more lube.” 

He smudge on some more. Then he pushed in very carefully. John suck on Sherlocks throat, and bit it gently. Sherlock paused so John could adjust. It were facinating how much he could feel every impulse inside John. 

” Sherlock, are you...”

John screamed out, when Sherlock cum. The detective usual dark voice, now became dark as a black stormcloud. That made him cum to. Sherlock tired layed on Johns shoulder, and fell asleep. Caring he pulled the cover over them both, and fell asleep with Sherlock still inside of him.


	9. Bad diseases

” Mycroft?”

” Yes?” 

Lestrade now rested his head on Mycofts flat stomach, and looked up on his long naked body. Caring he stroked his thumb around Mycrofts narrow hip, and spoke into his somehow sticky ribs.

” Did you eat something of the dinner?” 

Mycroft pulled in his cheeks and looked into the worried stormgrey eyes.

” I was not hungry.” 

Lestrades gently kissed Mycrofts stomach.

” Do not do this to yourself.” 

” What do you mean?” 

A deep sigh came out, and Mycroft shudder of the warm air on his skin. 

” Do not starve yourself my angel. You are beautiful.” 

Mycroft looked down on his body and swallowed until his throat became soar. 

” I am not beautiful...”

Mycroft did not had the time to finish his sentence, before Lestrade layed both hands on Mycrofts throat, and burried the words with his own mouth. Unsure Mycroft kissed him back, and between their breath, he could hear some words.

” Take...care...of...yourself...” 

” Gregory...it...it is so hard...” 

Lestrades blue eyes search Mycrofts brown.

” I know. But I am here. I am going to take care of you. You are not fat, you are really thin, and need to eat something. It is a bad disease you got, that make you think you have to change. I love you, no matter how you looks. Both the inside and the outside are perfect. You are perfect Mycroft Holmes.”

Mycrofts eyes teared up, and Lestrade could taste the salt. His suffering came as poweful as the snowstorm, in the brown eyes. Mycroft were a feet higher than Lestrade, but when he crawl up in his arms, he looked like a child. Lestrade were still on top of him, so softly he rested one hand on the bed, while the other were wrapped around Mycrofts lower back. Mycrofts sobed on his shoulders, and clung on to Lestrades back, so they both were a couple of inches from the bed. A lightly pain spreed on Lestrades back, by Mycrofts fingernails, but he could not care less. 

” Hold me...please.” 

” Cry it out. Everything is going to be alright.” 

During the time they had been together, Mycroft had been very reserved and collective. Only a few times Lestrade had came to the deep, but then Mycroft had pulled away. But now all the barriers broke. Mycroft cried so his eyes scorch and his throat hurted. Lestrade could feel Mycrofts body vibrate, and how hard his heart were pounding. Soon his shoulder were wet of Mycrofts hot tears. Small muffled sounds came out of Mycrofts throat.

” Gregory...please...please tell me you love me...” Mycroft said and his voice cracked.

” I love you Mycroft Holmes. I love you very much and always will.” 

” I love you to Greg Lestrade.” 

He could not remember when he started to sing. Just in a heart beat he hummed the same song that he had sang for Sherlock. Both of them then got quiet, like they were afraid to break the mood. In a blink of a eye, Lestrades arm fold and they both landed on the bed, with a bounce. Mycroft and Lestrade looked suprised at eachother, then they started to laughed. 

” Why are we laughing?” Mycroft said, who pecked by laughter.

” I do not know.” Lestrade said bubbly, and smiled with big dimples. 

It was like the whole world disappeared. The snowstorm, Baker Street and the entire London, were like vanished into thin air. Lestrade only could see Mycroft big smiled, and that was the world to him. Then the bedroomdoor opened up.

” Hey Greg, I just going to make some coffe, I just wondering if you want...” Molly solidified, when she had open the door and saw them. ” Oh...I...” 

” Out!!!” Lestrade roared, as he turned around with black eyes.

Mollys eyes became glossy, and she quickly slammed the door. Mycroft looked at it and then up at Lestrade that breathed heavy. 

” Do you think she is alright?” 

” Who cares?!” hissed Lestrade, but he immediately soften, when Mycroft looked worried at the close door. ” Hey, she will get over it.” 

Mycroft sat up and Lestrade did the same.

” She looked kind of hurt. I hope she does not do anything stupid.”

Lestrade sigh and for a moment considered to ignore Molly, and just curled up with Mycroft in the covers. But the he changed his mind, when he notice how genuinely worried Mycroft looked. Lestrade thought about that Mycroft did not use to care of others feeling. So he puffed lightly and grabbed his shirt.

” Fine. Let’s find her.”

Sherlock moved in his sleep and pushed gently at Johns prostate. John squirmed aroused, and got hard, he then started to masturbate. Steady and slow his hand moved, and when his cock vibrate of precum, John moaned of pleasure. Out of no where, his knee started to hurt.

” No, not now. Please not now.” John sobed, while he let go of himself, and massage his knee frantically.

Sherlock woke up of the sound and could tell how broken down he was, looking at his swollen eyes. Fast he pulled out of John, that did not reacted. Got up to a sitting potision and layed Johns head on his chest.

” Hush John. My sweet and brave John.” Sherlock rocked John in his arms, and drawed his thumb to Johns kneecap. ” You are going to be okay. It is not real.” 

” I can not breath.” 

John closed his eyes, pulled his arms around Sherlocks neck, and grabbed his hair.

” It will be alright. Just feel my breath. Try to copy it.” 

Sherlock deep voice brought John out of the darkness. Unsteady and shaky, he tried to breath in and out slowly. At first it were clumsy and hastily, but after a time he could do it normally.

”Ssherlock. I did not mean to ruin or evening. I am sorry.” 

John looked down ashamed, but had no choice to look up, when Sherlock layed two fingers under his chin.

” John. Promise me to never apologize again.” He wiped away his tears. ” You can not help that you are in pain. And if I must spend a entire evening just comforting you, I will do it.” 

He had no words, and for many minutes John just looked at him with all the love he had.

” Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend in the world?” 

Sherlock blushed hard.

” I do not think that you has asked me to be your boyfriend.” 

John thought about it, and realised Sherlock had right.”

” You want to be my boyfriend?” 

Sherlock smirked.

” Of course silly.” 

John smiled bigger, than Sherlock thought were possible. Sherlock sat behind John, and rubbed his thumbs on his head, just above the neck. John just gaped when the pain disappeared.

” How did you? You did not even touch the knee?” 

With a hard grip, he continued to massage John head, and ruffled his hair.

” Your pains come from your head. So I stimulated the source.” Sherlock explained, and got warmer , when John tilted his head backward. 

”Mmm...so good...” John said pleasant, but then thought of something. ” I mean, it does still hurt a bit.” 

He could feel Sherlocks grin, even thought he had his back at him. 

” I can continue if you want. As long as you like.” 

” Do not stop.” 

” Why would I want that?” 

Caring, he put on the jumper on Johns body. Sherlock long fingers were so familiarly to his skin, and it felt like they had a couple for many years. Just when he were about to rub his shoulders, he hesitated.

” Do you hear that?” 

John shook his head.

” No. What do you hear?” 

Sherlock got up and dressed up.

” I am not sure. It sounds like something is happening in the livingroom.” 

John listen carefully, and could hear arguing loud voices. 

” Lets look what is up.” 

Lestrade pulled on his coat, and Mrs Hudson wildly argue with Mycroft. 

” You can not go out in a bloody snow storm. It is madness.” She said and grabbed his arm.

Mycroft had his coat on to.

” Molly is out there somewhere. We got to find her.” Said Lestrade and gave Mycroft his umbrella.

” Can somebody please explain what is going on?” John said worried, and waved his hands.

Mrs Hudson turned to Sherlock.

” Sherlock, good. Tell your brother and his boyfriend that they can not go out in the storm.” 

Sherlock shruged his shoulders.

” Good luck trying to make anyone listen to me.” 

” Just take it all from the begining.” 

Lestrade responded to John.

” Molly saw me and Mycroft in bed. I...I yield at her and Mrs Hudon saw her run out in the snowstorm.

Totally silent layed. The snowstorm seems to just keep increase in strenght. Lestrade tore the door open, and run out in the hallway.

” No worry. Molly could not have got far.” Mycroft smiled weakly and followed his boyfriend.

Mrs Hudson closed the door, and sigh out.

” Well, what is christmas without a little drama?”

Sherlock had his coat halway on. When John called.

” And were are you think you are going?!” 

” We have a better chance to find her, if we are more people.” 

John grabbed Sherlock arm.

” Do not dare.” 

Sherlock brushed his lips at Johns forehead.

” I will be fine.” He calming said, but could not meet his eyes, when John hoarsely said.

” You do not know that. It is dangerous.” 

Sherlock smirked, and the last thing he said before he left the appartment were.

” I like dangerous.” 

John stood there speechless. Mrs Hudson once again closed the door.

” You dam idiot.” John cursed, and squeezed through the door, and bursted out in the storm.


	10. London stormy streets

Mycroft looked heartbroken how his umbrella flew of in the wind. In a matter of seconds, it was just a black dot, surrounded by millions of snowflakes. Lestrade yield something, but the wind drown it, and Mycroft listen carefully. He stood right besides him, but it could just had been the other side of the world. 

” Mycroft...sorry...umbrella...” 

Mycroft swallowed and grabbed Lestrades arm harder. Through blue lips he shudder out.

” No worry...move on...” 

They walked through the hard snow, that reached them to their knees. Lestrade stoped and runed his warm gloves to Mycrofts cold mouth.

” I can...move on...go back...to the warm Mycroft...” 

Mycroft shudder and pulled his mouth. Then he grin of pain, when his lip started to bleed, and his cheek had small cracked in it.

” No! I am not leaving you.” Mycroft screamed determined.

Lestrade breathed out cold smoke, and hard rubbed Mycrofts cheeks.

” I hate it when you are so stubborn.” 

Mycroft defied the pain, and smiled wide.

” I thought you loved it?” 

Lestrade laughed hoarsely.

” Idiot.” 

Mycroft were not prepared, when Lestrade kissed him fast and hard. The warm spread in his mouth, and Mycroft shaky grabbed Lestrades collar, when he pulled away. 

” More.” 

Lestrade pulled away Mycrofts fingers, and pulled his scarf one more lap around Mycrofts throat. 

” We got to find Molly.” 

Mycroft noded and arms in arms, they moved on.

The streets became a blurry mess. Sherlock who had every paving stone in his memory, could not figure out where they were. The wind whirled in all directions, and the snow made him only see a couple of meter ahead. Hard he fell to the ground, when a dark object hit his head.

” Mycrofts umbrella.” 

Sherlock turned around at the sound.

” John? What are you doing out here?” 

John could barely hear what Sherlock said, and shouted.

” What?! 

” I said...never mind help me up!” 

He walked torwards him, and grabbed his right hand, in Sherlocks left hand he held Mycrofts umbrella. 

” Well, now we know where Mycroft is headed!” Roared John.

Sherlock looked where the umbrella came, and took Johns hand. He discovered that John was ice cold.

” Idiot...gloves...” Sherlock screamed, to over voice the wind.

” You are a idiot...the one...rushed out the storm...” John said sarcastic, and Sherlock amused pulled his mouth. 

John tried to stop Sherlock when he gave him his own gloves.

” Please John, take them.” 

The detectives else many color eyes, went dark, so John put them on, while Shelock warmed his hand in the coats pockets. 

” We have to hurry!”

They fought the burning cold. John shivered, and hung on to Sherlock arm. Like a hurricane the wind hit them both, and they flew to the ice hard ground. That was the last thing John remembered.

The big flying debris came at them before Mycroft and Lestrade could react. Mycroft quickly ducked, but to late. It hit his head and he pass out.

” Mycroft.” 

His thoughts were thick as tar, and the words span around in his head. His vision became foggy and the back of his head felt warm and sticky. Mycroft could hear that the voice were to light to be Lestrades. Molly clumsy and shaky, pushed her crumpled jacket at Mycrofts bleeding head. High he roared, when the open wound burned like fire. 

” I am so sorry...but try to hold still...” Molly said with panic in her voice.

Mycroft bit his tongue and could not stop the tears from falling.

” Where is Gregory? You have to find him Molly. Please.” Mycroft said over and over again in his head. But the words could not escape his mouth.

In the middle of the snowy chaos, Mycroft saw a grey bangs and smiled greatly.

” Mycroft where are you?!” called Lestrade, and Mycroft tried to answer, but his throat would not allow him. 

Lestrade wobbled a bit, but looked okay. He sat on the ground next to Molly, and huged her tight.

” Molly. Thank god I found you. Everybody have been worried sick.” 

” Greg.” Molly cried out.

” I know. I should not got angry. But I were so afraid to come out of the closet...that I just...” 

Molly pulled out of the embrace. 

” Everything is my fault. I just wanted to get some air and clear my head. I got lost in the storm...and now Mycroft is...” 

Molly broke down crying, and with a bad feeling Lestrade look down on the frozen ground. Just then he discovered Mycroft, whos blod blend in with the white snow. Paralyzed he just stared, when a pale Mycroft sank in and out of consciousness. 

” Mycroft.” Lestrade whisper thickly, and took his hands in his.

That made him woke up. So wide he could Mycroft smiled. Lestrade squeezed his hands harder.

” Do not fall asleep, love. You are going to be alright. Please stay awake.” 

The tear on his face had became ice. With great pains, Mycroft got to sit up. The wound keeps bleeading and Mycroft could feel how he became weaker.

” Gregory....I am so scared.” 

Mycroft moved his mouth but no word still came out. Lestrade saw how much he struggle to talk, and frustraded yield.

” Please, say something!” 

Molly layed a hand on his shoulder, and mumbled. 

” I do not think he can talk.” 

Mycroft sat up och dizzy he leaned at Lestrades shoulder. Lestrade pulled him closer, and could not stop shaking. 

” Do not dare to leave me Mycroft. Do you hear me your idiot? I love you so much. Do not give up!” 

Mycroft stroke Lestrades bangs, and half unconscious, he rested on Lestrades safe shoulder.

” It is so warm and cozy. Gregorys shoulder must be the best place on earth.” Mycroft thought and bit by bite relaxed.

Every step got his mucles to cramp, and John pulsed through the snow, with a unconscious Sherlock on his back. 

” Just a little bit longer. Then we will find them and can go home.” John mumbled to himself, over and over.

Sherlock blinked and wonder if they were stuck in the black and white christmas movie, that they had seen a couple of hours earlier. 

” John, where are we?” 

” Sherlock. You are awake.” 

” How can you carry me? I am twice your size?” Said Sherlock slurred, and John just shook his head.

” I guess your stubborness got on me to.” 

Despice the cold and everything they been through, Sherlock and John laughed at the absurbed siutation. Suddenly they saw Mycroft at the same time. Sherlock got of John back, and stacked forward.

” Mycroft!!!” 

Slowly he looked up with tired eyes, and the corner of his mouth got up. 

” You found my umbrella.” 

Sherlock went silent, before he laughed wildly.

” You are dying. And all you can think of is that stupid umbrella.” 

Mycroft smirked.

” I love my umbrella.” 

John ran and yield.

” Give him some space. Doctors order!” 

Sherlock that were not use to se John be so authoritarian, step away impressed. After some struggle they did move Lestrade to. John took his palms around Mycrofts head.

” Mycroft can you hear me?” He noded and blinked away his blurry sight. ” Can you se me?” 

” A little.” 

John took Mycrofts pulse, who were very weak.

” Does your head hurt?”

” No.” 

” Do you feel dizzy?” 

” Yes.” 

” Are you warm?”

Mycroft head tilted. Then he noded. John face darken and fast he rip his own jacket apart, to make a bandage around Mycrofts head. Determinded he force Mycrofts head up.

” Alright Mycroft listen to me closely. Do not relax. Do not close your eyes. I want you to count backward from hundred. Can you do that Mycroft?” 

Johns blue eyes shined like ice and Mycroft started counting.

” Will...will he be alright?” 

Sherlock was very pale and his eyes sunken. John looked at his friends cold faces.

” We have no time to go to the hospital. We all have to carry him to the apartment. I have some equipment at my room, that I had borrowed.”

They all carried Mycroft. Just a second later a police car arrived, and its blue lights lit up the white haze. Out of it Anderson steped out. 

” Hey! What kinds of morons goes out in a bloody snowstorm?” 

” I never thought I would be so glad to se you Anderson.” Sherlock laughed eased. 

Anderson got closer and sigh.

” Sherlock Holmes. Why am I not suprised?” 

” Philip, please.” Lestrade called broken, and Anderson understood it were serious, when his boss used his first name. ” Mycroft is hurt. We have to get to Baker street.”

Anderson did not hesitated a second.

” Get in the car.” 

Brushy and unsteadily the car drove back. Lestrade rubbed Mycrofts cold cheeks.

” Sixtythree...sixtytwo...” Mycroft mumbled, and squirm in Lestrades arms. 

Sherlock drummed on his seat.

” Can you go faster?” 

Anderson snorted.

” Sure, if you want to end up upside down in a alley. I lost count on how many people I helped out of crashing cars tonight.”

After a great trouble. They got to Baker Street. Mr Hudson looked stunned when they all run inside. John delegated out order in a dark and high voice.

” Sherlock get the medicine box under my bed. Mrs Hudson make a fire. Molly get lots of blanket. Anderson get some warm clothes.” 

Everybody run around in the apartment. Lestrade stod there miserable and thought he would fait. Molly put the blankets by the open fire. Gently they made him sit on the blankets. John removed the messy bloody bandage. Lestrade sat down by him and John looked at him with big eyes.

” Greg. I need space you have to move.” 

Lestrade sobed and his word were so heartbreaking, that John got tears in his eyes. 

” Save him John.” 

John smiled weakly at first, but the stronger.

” I will. I promise.” 

Mrs Hudson took Lestrade aside, and hugged him hard. In just a couple of minutes, he cleaned the wound, and sewed his backhead together. Sherlock acted as a nurse, and gave him all his things. Anderson got of Mycrofts cold clothes and on with Sherlock dressing gown. Soon Mycroft layed embedded infront of the burning fire. John got a little hope when Mycroft started to freeze. But the hope disappeared, when Mycroft had stop counting. Mycroft had closed his eyes and were hardly breathing. Gently John tried to stop him from laying on his bandage. 

” Sherlock, do you know your brothers blood type?” 

In a hurry, Sherlock rolled down his sleeves. 

” Same as mine. Take my blood.”

John noded and Sherlock sat next to him. He sterilized the needle, and stuck it to Sherlocks skin. John shudder when he saw old stickmarks. Sherlock could read John feeling and looked very sad. He did the process slowly and when Mycroft had got the blood, John breathed out and let his shoulder sink, just then he notice how tired and tense he was.

” Rest John. You have done so much.” Said Sherlock careing, and stroked his hair.

John layed in the couch and Sherlock tucked him in. 

After an hour they all had warm clothes on, and drank some warm chocolate with cream on it. Sherlock sat in the armchair, and played a smooth song on his violin. Anderson had declined the offer to sleep over, there were still many people that needed help in the storm. 

Mycroft heard the soft sounds of the violin and lightly woke up. He turned around to his side, and saw Lestrade spooning him. Lestrades head were burried on his shoulders, and his arms were tightly around his stomach. 

” Greg.” 

Lestrade looked up with swollen eyes and stuttered.

” Myyycroft, you...you are alright.” 

He smiled warmly with dimples.

” Yes, I am alright.”

On a nano second, Sherlock stopped playing. Every looked at Mycroft. Lestrade laughed and cried loudly. Mycroft sat up and grimacing. Softly we wiped away his boyfriens tears.

” Do not cry my angel.” 

Lestrade kissed Mycroft everywhere from his forehead to his chin. Last he kissed him on the lips. Mycroft that were burning up by the fire, could not get enough of the heat of Lestrades mouth. Happily Lestrade cuddle up on his shoulder. Mycroft closed his eyes and could feel a familiar head on his back. 

” Do not scare me like that ever again.” 

Mycroft curved his mouth.

” I will try little brother.” 

Molly sat down by them on the blankets. Then John to. They talked and got happier and happier. Mrs Hudson looked stern at them and at they same time like a reflex, they turned to her.

” So, have you solve the conflict?” 

” Yes Mrs Hudson.” 

” And you will not run out in the storm again?” 

” No Mrs Hudson.” 

Happy with the answer, she sat down in the couch. John looked teasing at Sherlock.

” And you could not hold the promise to not get the police here tonight.” 

Sherlock waved his arms high.

” Well, at least I did not shoot anyone.” 

Mycroft could not help himself, so he sarcastically said.

” Oh I think you did. Just ask John.” 

Sherlock turned pink and John blinked flirty.

Far in the night, the gang grilled S'mores, beacuse they had to much adrenaline to sleep. Mycroft got more energy and took the melted mess in his mouth. Lestrade told ghost stories he had heard at his old scout camp. Molly and John had a contest how much S'mores you could stuck in your mouth, while Mrs Hudson got more chocolate. 

Sherlock observed them all, and Moriartys word blowed away just like the storm started to. Everybody here loved him and he loved them just as much. They were a big family. Sherlock curled up to John and said happily. ” I love christmas.”


End file.
